Medicine
by ForsakenOn
Summary: Master QuiGon must force the most difficult thing upon his apprentice... Just a random ficlet with mild fluff. NOT SLASH.


Title: Medicine.

Timeframe: JA, Obi-Wan is 15 years old.

Summary: Master Qui-Gon must force the most difficult thing upon his apprentice…

Disclaimer: Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and the entire Star Wars belong to George Lucas…I'm only toying with the characters a bit.

A/N: My first Star Wars fic. I've never read any of the JA books before, so I'm not entirely sure if things/facts are correct in my fic. I apologize for any mistakes made. This is just a random and practically plotless fic with some fluff in it. NOT SLASH.

/…./ means conversation through the bond.

* * *

Young Obi-Wan Kenobi retreated backwards until he felt his back pressed against the solid hard wall.

_Not good._

Nervously, his bright blue-green eyes darted left and right, desperately seeking for an escape as the dark shadow of the larger figure before him loomed on him.

He was trapped in a corner, with no escape, like a mice trapped by a cat. And the larger but familiar figure was advancing towards him dangerously.

_Sith._

He eyed on the person before him. "Please, don't do this," came Obi-Wan's soft plea.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan." Came the reply of a rich baritone, so well-known to Obi-Wan. "I have to do this."

"Master, you don't want this. You know you don't!" Obi-Wan tried desperately to reason with him.

"No…" His master's softly replied. "I don't. But I don't have a choice." There was a firm determination in his master's voice that sent chills down his spine.

"I-I'm sure there are other ways!"

"This is the best option. For you."

Obi-Wan turned his head away. But his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, shot out a long and powerful arm to grip his lower jaw, turning his head back quite forcefully so that again they faced each other.

"N-n-no!" Obi-Wan tried to free himself from his master's grip, as Qui-Gon raised his other arm, with the threatening metal object he was holding.

"For Force's sake Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon said exasperatedly. "It's just _medicine_!"

Obi-Wan sealed his own lips as tightly as he could.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi!" Qui-Gon bellowed, his patience was running thin. "Are you going to swallow this medicine down on your own or do you want me to force-feed you and then ground you for two whole weeks doing nothing but meditation?"

Obi-Wan's eyes widen considerably. "But Mas--..."

Qui-Gon saw the golden opportunity and wasted no time seizing it. While his apprentice opened his mouth to protest, he quickly shoved the metal spoon bearing a moderate amount of black medical liquid on it into Obi-Wan's mouth.

/Swallow it/

He refused to take the spoon out from his apprentice's mouth until he swallowed every single drop of the medicine.

Obi-Wan, not wanting the spoon to be shoved down his throat, had no choice but to swallow the extremely bitter yet funny tasting and black substance that was already numbing his taste buds, leaving a trail of sithly unpleasant burning sensation down his throat as he swallowed.

Satisfied, Qui-Gon removed the spoon, and Obi-Wan pushed past him and raced as fast as his legs could carry him to the kitchen of the quarters that he and Qui-Gon shared. There, he grabbed the full glass of water waiting for him on the kitchen table and hastily gulped it down in big gulps.

Sighing, Qui-Gon went out of his padawan's room and walked to the kitchen, watching in amusement as Obi-Wan refilled the glass with more water and downing it in a matter of seconds.

"That, my dear padawan," the older Jedi said with a hint of humour in his voice as he sat down on a chair near the kitchen table and placing the spoon on the table, "has got to be the fastest record of time for emptying a glass of water in this galaxy."

Obi-Wan glared at him darkly. "_Two_ glasses you mean, Master. And _thank you_ for that."

"You're most welcome."

Obi-Wan glared at him even more. "And you didn't have to be so hard on your grip…you nearly broke my lower jaw." The boy muttered, as he rubbed his lower jaw tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, I didn't mean to hurt you, but one way or another, you _had_ to take the medicine. It's for your own good. It would've been much easier if you weren't being so difficult."

Sighing again, Qui-Gon looked at his apprentice as the younger one took a seat directly opposite him, slowly drinking his third glass of water. "Obi-Wan, you're already fifteen years old and you've already gone through many difficult situations. How hard is it to take a spoonful of medicine peacefully?"

"I'd like to see _you_ try taking it, Master." Obi-Wan retorted back, still a bit bitter at the way Qui-Gon forced the medicine on him.

"No thank you," Qui-Gon politely declined, judging by the unappealing colour and not-so-pleasant smell of the medicine. "Still, it is just a medical syrup. I don't see why you can't take it."

"Wrong choice of words, Master. I won't even call it syrup. It tasted more like bantha's droppings."

"Well, even if it is a bit unpleasant tasting, it's the best way for you to recover completely from your illness," the Master countered swiftly.

"Wrong choice yet again, Master. It's not a bit, but it's _extremely_ unpleasant. Besides, I'm sure I'll recover well enough if I go into a few more healing trances," argued Obi-wan defiantly.

"Indeed, however, medicine is the fastest way to rid the harmful virus inside your body. That is something which healing trances sometimes cannot even do properly." Qui-Gon explained patiently. "Also, the healers said that you have to finish the dosage they prescribed for you so that you heal completely."

Obi-Wan made a skeptical face. "That's what _they_ say."

"Obi-wan!" Qui-Gon reprimanded him sternly.

"I'm sorry, Master." Came the quick reply from the boy. "But I'm already feeling well enough. I don't see the point of continuing to take the pois- I mean, medicine, Master."

"You may feel better now, but it doesn't mean that your body is. Need I remind you that your fever just only broke two days ago?" The older Jedi countered firmly. "This is what you get for being ill."

"This is what _I_ get, for letting you be my caretaker."

"You have no idea how bloody lucky you are, Padawan. You've never been under Master Yoda's care when you're sick. Unlike your noble Master, me."

"What was it like?" Obi-Wan was curious now.

"I'd rather not say, thank you." Qui-Gon frowned, not wanting to remember certain 'treatments' he went through when he was sick during his apprenticeship days. "And you, young man, will in the future take your medicine appropriately or else, to Master Yoda you go."

"Believe me Master, I won't mind taking that stuff, if it wasn't _that _awful tasting."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "What were you expecting, Padawan? Sweet cherry flavoured syrup?"

"I seriously wished so. Why does it have to be so black in colour?"

"I suppose it's the colour of a mixture of certain medical chemicals in it." Qui-Gon shrugged. How was he supposed to know? He was no healer after all.

"Why does it have such a terrible odour?"

"Probably because of the herbs the Healers mix into it as well."

"And why does it have to taste like bantha's droppings?"

"Because it _is _one of the main ingredients, my inquisitive padawan."

…..Well, the comical aghast look on Obi-Wan's face was worth the moment. Qui-Gon smirked in amusement but when he felt the sheer horror and nausea coming from his Padawan learner through their bond, he had to quickly take back what he said.

"I was only joking, Padawan. And no, they don't use bantha's droppings as a medical ingredient in any way. Well, at least not here in the Jedi Temple."

Obi-Wan felt relief flooding in. Then his eyes widen again.

"You mean they use that as medical ingredients on other planets!"

"Maybe. I suppose most planets don't, but the universe is so big after all, you'll never know if in some planet they might just use that for medical treatment."

Obi-Wan made a mental note to himself not to fall ill in any other places other than the Jedi Temple in the future.

"Well, bantha's droppings or not, you will finish your medication." Qui-Gon continued. "And perhaps this will teach you a lesson to take better care of your health."

"It's not my fault that I got a viral infection." Obi-Wan sullenly defended himself.

"Well, if you had obeyed me and stay put instead of following me on our previous mission, this wouldn't have happened." There was a slight pain in Qui-Gon's voice when he spoke.

Two weeks ago, Qui-Gon had been assigned to go on an important negotiation mission on a small and secluded tropical planet not too far off the Coruscant. The catch was that the planet had been hit by a severe virus outbreak, especially contagious towards children and youngsters. However, the peace talks were important and Qui-Gon's presence was urgently needed. Qui-Gon was highly encouraged not to bring his apprentice with him on this mission by the Council.

When the Jedi Master broke the news to his Padawan, the younger Jedi blatantly refused to be left behind, the reaction just as heavily expected by Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan was adamant to follow wherever his Master is going, no matter how his Master tried to reason with him. After a lengthy argument, a good deal of convincing and not to mention an innocent-puppy-pleading look from his Padawan with big blue-green sad eyes which completely melted Qui-Gon Jinn's stoic heart into nothing but a puddle of goo, the older Jedi had no choice but to let his stubborn student come along with him. He felt a certain tug in his heart, telling him he was going to regret this decision later. And true enough, as fate and the Force would have it; his padawan _did_ get infected by the virus despite the precautions taken to prevent it.

Qui-Gon finished the negotiations as fast as possible and immediately brought Obi-Wan back to the Jedi Temple where he received intensive treatment from the Healers who used their energies to help rid and subside the virus. They succeeded doing it fairly well. Qui-Gon was relieved of his worry, and thanked the Force that it was only a very mild case of the infection thanks to the precautions taken, with nothing more than a high fever, rashes on his body, nausea, and severe headaches for his student for a few days. Qui-Gon felt a little guilty and berated himself for foolishly bringing his Padawan along with him when there could be risks of the young one getting harmed. He should've known better. A more serious infection would've killed the boy in a matter of days.

After a week of treatment and observation, Obi-Wan was released from the Healer's Unit and was to be placed under the care of Qui-Gon in their own quarters. That was where Obi-Wan rested and being the stubborn person he was, refused to take his medications.

There was a moment of silence between the master and the apprentice, then came a soft "No, Master," from the boy who was seated opposite his master. Qui-Gon set his eyes on Obi-Wan, only to be greeted by a determined face of his padawan.

"No, Master." The boy repeated, this time clearer with a lively glint in his eyes. "I will not let you go on a mission alone. I can't do that. And I won't let you leave me behind either. I'll follow you in whatever mission you are to go, even it means going through a SithHell. It's my duty to do so as your Padawan, and as a person who cares about you." His voice grew fiercer with determination and devotion as he spoke.

"I'll never leave you, Master. Never." The boy added softly.

And that was enough to convince the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon felt extremely proud with a mixture of joy he'd never felt before as he heard these words left the boy's lips. Not to mention a small tinge of annoyance for his Padawan's language. _SithHell? Where on earth did he learn that?_ He couldn't care for now. A simple but contented smile was etched on the Master's face.

"An-And…If it means that I have to get a viral infection every time I go on a mission with you, I would gladly be infected!" The boy added, trying to convince his Master further.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon exclaimed shaking his head, shocked at what his student just said. "Don't say things like that! I'm proud of your loyalty, but…I would never want you to get hurt or harmed in anyway during any mission with or without me. It pains me to see you hurt." Qui-Gon's eyes softened. The boy was precious and meant so so much to him now.

/Besides…/ He grinned as he sent a message to Obi-Wan through their bond/I don't think I have the strength to look after a sick or injured Padawan again. You might give me a stroke or a heart failure./

Obi-Wan smirked mischievously. /And _this_ is how you repay your Padawan's loyalty. _I'm honoured_./ he sent back, pretending to be hurt by his Master's remark.

/Imp./

Qui-Gon chuckled lightly. Obi-Wan couldn't help but to smile.

Deep down, Obi-Wan hadn't mean what he said, he was, on the contrary, truly and will be eternally grateful that his Master had patience to put up with him and took utmost care of him when he was unwell. He thanked the Force every night that it was Qui-Gon Jinn who became his master that he has come to so deeply love. He would not have it any other way.

"Come young one, now that you've had your medicine, it's time to get into bed and rest." Qui-Gon reminded the half-recovered teen.

"Rest!" That was the lasting Obi-Wan wanted. He had been bed ridden for too long by his standards. "But…"

"No buts, padawan." His Master sternly cut him off. "The healers said that you need as much rest as you can get to heal, especially after taking your medicine."

Obi-Wan pouted again. "That's what _they_ say…"

"Obi-Wan…" Obi-Wan could well recognize the say-that-again-and-you-will-be-in-much-trouble-soon-and-will -be-well-sorry-later-on tone from his Master's voice.

"Alright, alright." Obi-Wan sighed in defeat. "It's just that…I've been confined for so long, I'd like to take a walk in the Temple gardens or something." The boy said while eyeing longingly at the perfect evening weather outside the window.

Qui-Gon felt a bit sorry for his padawan. For Obi-wan, the energetic and enthusiastic boy that was his Jedi student, he knew that being coped up for so long must've been hard for the boy. Also, Obi-Wan had gone through enough pain these few days. He got up from his seat, and walked towards his student, putting a comforting large arm lovingly around the smaller shoulders and gave it a light squeeze.

"You rest now, and tomorrow, we could take a walk in the Temple Gardens, or maybe even do a little sparring together if you're feeling fine enough. Okay?"

Obi-Wan looked up at his Master's kind face and flashed him a tired smile. He loved doing almost everything and anything with his Master, with meditating being the only exception. "Yes…I would like that very much." He responded with a light yawn.

"See?" the older Jedi gave a small smile of triumph at his Padawan's now drooping eyes. "Let's get you to bed."

With a little help from Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan wearily but carefully walked back into his own bedroom, letting Qui-Gon tuck him into his bed snuggly while sending a light sleep-suggestions to his Padawan learner.

/Thank you, Master…/ Obi-Wan managed to send out to Qui-Gon, as he was about to surrender to the warm comforting Force and sleepiness wrapping him /…for taking care of me./

Qui-Gon smiled as he watched his apprentice fall into a deep and peaceful slumber.

/You are welcome, my son./

End--

* * *

Feedback would be nice. :) 


End file.
